It's A Pride Thing
by Ezra Verwayn
Summary: There's just something a little more to the Lion House than anyone is willing to talk about. What happens when the whole of Hogwarts finds out the Lion's History? More importantly what if the Ministry finds out? Slash and M!Preg! HPxBZ ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Nuggies! It's another slash Harry Potter fanfiction! I've been having dreams (day and night) about this one and I really wanted to write it down for all of you guys! So, a few points, but not all is listed just the more important ones, to make about this fanfiction:

 _Not all Houses will have the ability the Lions will have._

 _They will take on characteristics on their appointed Big Cat and wild Small Cat Specie. Said transformation isn't considered an Animagus Transformation._

 _Mating outside of the Pride is allowed._

 _More than one Mate is possible._

 _Outsider Mates will not have a cat form unless it's their Animagus transformation, but will take characteristics on Alpha/Beta/Omega status within the Pride (ex. Knotting, self-lubricating, MPreg)._

 _An Outsider (if) Dominant (Alpha) Mate can become Leader of the Pride if Mated to the current (if) submissive (Omega) Pride Leader._

 _The People of the Pride have a secondary form which is their Animagus form._

 _There will be heats for the People of the Pride, but never in cat form._

 _Alpha/Beta/Omega kink._

 _WILL CONTAIN SLASH!_

Now onto the customary details about the fanfiction and if anyone has any suggestions about a particular specie they want to see someone or a specific Animagus feel free to message me or review.

Main Pairings: (HarryxBlaise) (HermionexRon) (DracoxNevillexTheo)

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I in no way own for claim ownership of any Harry Potter franchise. It belongs to its respective owners.

Now onto the story and please don't forget to Review!

Happy Reading!

* * *

A glass shattering and earth shaking roar cut through the loud bantering and yelling of the common room making silence fall among the peers. Everyones' eyes turned to the source of the roar to see a large tiger standing at the portrait of to the common room. The tiger was large and easily heads taller than a regular tiger due to the magical ties it had to the person within. It was mainly black in coloring with white stripes like a reversed albino Siberian Tiger with wicked looking claws on each paw and sharp teeth under a black nose and glowing green eyes.

With a flash of green fire the tiger changed into a short teen with wild black hair with the same glowing green eyes the tiger had. "Now that I have your attention what in Godric's name is going on?!" the teen demanded of the others as the green eyes darted around to look at each person.

No one stepped forward at the demand for a few moments until one brave little cub walked forward. "Marian McGraven was taken to the infirmary, Pride Leader, due to injuries from the Ravens. Everyone wants to enact the Rite of Blood on the Ravens responsible." The small cub, a Beta in nature, stepped back into the crowd clenching his small hands.

The teen huffed out a small breath before speaking, "Every single one of you know that you have to go through me, Pride Leader, and Pride Elder McGonagall before trying to enact the Rite. It could jeopardize every one of us past and future. The other Houses have no clue on what goes down in the Pit except the Outsider Mates. I will not have my Pride exposing us to what I know will be segregation by everyone and Ministry inspection and possibly execution. For now, I want you all to go to sleep before classes begin tomorrow. I will speak with the Pride Elder on this matter."

The Pride began to mutter to themselves as they began to do as they were told to do leaving the black haired teen in the common room with three other teens. "Ron, Mione, I thought you guys could control the Pride if I wasn't here," the teen said as he took a seat by the fireplace.

"Sorry Harry," Ron said as he sat down on the couch by the chair, "We tried we really did, but this is the fifth attack this week alone and everyone is beyond angry. They, we, all want blood." Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his shoulder length shaggy glamoured hair. They all wore glamours.

"I was busy trying to console the first years. They hadn't been here long enough to really see how angry the Pride gets when one of their own has gotten hurt. Little Claris was clinging onto me and whimpering." Neville, the last teen said softly as he ran a thumb over a few scratches Claris left on his arm from her clinging.

"I was about to come get you and the usual way to calm them down did work," Hermione, or just simply Mione, said as she played with the hem of her skirt. Her own frizzy glamoured hair seem more puffed out than usual.

Harry took a deep breath before nodding his head. He knew his Lieutenants did the best they could, "Do you need those healed Nev?" Harry asked softly as he eyed the scratches.

"No thanks," the brown haired teen said as he smiled, "They're almost gone anyway and will be gone by the time I get out of the shower before bed."

"Speaking of," Harry said, "Why don't you guys go ahead and go to bed. I have to speak to Pride Elder and I probably won't be back until late."

Neville nodded and gave Harry a small smile as he headed up to their dorm. Ron asked to make sure Harry didn't want one of them to come with him before leaving with Mione to the Mated Dorms leaving Harry alone in the common room. The dark haired teen waited a few moments thinking of everything that had happened since first year when he was sorted into the Pride.

 _Little Harry was sitting on the stool in front of his peers with a ratty hat on his head. He was waiting to be sorted like the others. He listened as the Hat as it told him that he would be great in Slytherin where he could make connections and friendships, but then the Hat also told him that he could go to Gryffindor where he could have a family that would last forever. He thought long and hard on the decision since the Hat told him it was his choice to go to either one._

 _Slytherin, where and cunning and ambitious are sorted, but it was also where most of the people he knew would stab him in the back, just because of the defeat of their Lord when he was but a wee babe._

 _Or_

 _Gryffindor, where the brave and chivalrous are sorted. A place where he could have a family. Family. That word kept ringing in his head making his head spin and his heart pound. He knew where he was going._

" _Gryffindor!" the Hat had shouted loudly once the decision was made making the House of Gold and Red roar like actual lions at the addition of a new cub. As soon as little Harry sat down he knew he would be welcomed there, love there, he finally found a place where he belonged._

 _It wasn't until after the Sorting did everything change his perception on the Lion House. The Pride he was told it was called. Their Head of House, or Pride Elder, Professor McGonagall gathered all of the first years and took them to the Lion's Pit where they were told of what really went down in the Pride._

 _Everyone that was sorted into the Pride had forms deep within themselves waiting to be emerged. They had the forms since the womb destined for them to be sorted into the Pride. The forms also help establish the rankings of the house. The list went from the most common feline form to the rarest form with the rarest being made Pride Leader no matter the age since it was instinct that made the others listen to the Pride Leader. Each year the first years underwent the transformation to establish where they were in the rankings. Each year the power within the Pride either changed or stayed the same as the years before. His first friend, Ron, went before him and his form became that of a lion. A sleek red furred lion cub with paws bigger than those of a regular lion cub showing that he was going to become huge one day. Hermione, another friend he met on the train, became a small cute leopard while his other friend Neville became a uniquely colored jaguar._

 _Finally, it was his turn. He shook slightly as he stepped up in front of Pride Elder and looked up at her. She held her wand loosely as she murmured the words and swished the wand before sharply making a downward motion towards him. He felt like his tensed body had somehow deflated as he relaxed from how natural it felt for his body to change into that of his feline form. He opened his eyes, not realizing that he had closed them, to see the look of shock and awe from the Pride Elder. She seemed huge compared to his previous sized making him look down to see large black paws attached to his equally black limbs, but his limbs seemed to have silverish striped makings on them._

 _He hadn't realized that with his transformation little Harry had just become Pride Leader. Little Harry turned into the first Tiger the Pride had seen in decades._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Nuggies! It's another slash Harry Potter fanfiction! I've been having dreams (day and night) about this one and I really wanted to write it down for all of you guys! It will be SLASH and M!Preg cause ya know magic. Most if not all of the specifics are in the first chapter in the intro so you can go back and read it.

If anyone has any suggestions about a particular specie they want to see someone or a specific Animagus feel free to message me or review.

Main Pairings: (HarryxBlaise) (HermionexRon) (DracoxNevillexTheo)

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I in no way own for claim ownership of any of the Harry Potter franchise. It belongs to its respective owners.

Forms and Rank-

Harry Potter- Black and Silver/White Striped Siberian Tiger (Leader/Omega)

Ronald Weasley- Red and Gold Streaked Lion (Alpha)

Hermione Granger- Honey and Dark Brown Spotted Leopard (Beta)

Neville Longbottom- Dark Brown and Black Jaguar. (Alpha)

* * *

It took most of the night speaking to Pride Elder McGonagall to get a punishment worthy of the crime the Ravens committed to one of their own. Pride Elder said that she would speak with the Nest Elder, also known at Professor Flitwick, in the morning about it. She told him that she would bring up the other attacks as well. He bade her a goodnight and quietly slipped his way into the Infirmary to check on the little cub.

Marian McGraven was his tiniest cub of the year almost beating him in his own first year. He silently walked on the balls of his feet as he made his way towards the back of the room where he smelt his little cub. He took note of all of his injuries from his chart before kissing his small forehead blessing him with good dreams and a painless sleep which made the cub relax further into the bed. He smiled slightly before making his way out of the room and down the hall before the Matron of the Infirmary noticed he was in there. As he made his way back to the tower he felt his pocket warm up, from the small trinket that was in it, tell him that someone was near.

He was just in time to hide behind one of the many armor sets when he heard footsteps of what sounding like more than one person. He focused on the end of the hall where he was heading and saw three people walking his way. He cast a silencing charm on himself as well as a notice me not charm as he observed the trio. He recognized all three of them.

Draconis "Draco" Lucien Malfoy, the supposed Leader of the Snakes. His creamy pale skin complemented his bright white blond hair, which surprisingly wasn't slicked back by tubs of gel, and blue mercury eyes that seemed to pierce right into your soul.

Theodore "Theo" Hyperion Nott, Draco's Left Hand. Golden tanned skin complemented his own short on the sides and long on top dark brown hair with lighter brown highlights and cobalt blue eyes like the darkest part of the ocean.

Blaise Enzo Zabini, Draco's Right Hand. His skin reminded him of melted chocolate and with his short black hair and amber eyes gave him shivers.

Harry took a deep breath as he listened to the conversation the three were having. "-looked right at me! I know he was!" Draco said as he gestured with his hands at how frustrated he truly was.

"Well he was facing that way, but what makes you think he was looking at you? Neville could have been talking with his fellow Lions," Theo said as he clutched the book he carried closer to his chest.

"I just know he was Theo!" the blond replied back as he rolled his eyes, "Why wouldn't he want to look at me?"

Theo blushed softly, "Maybe he was looking at me," he mumbled to himself as he walked a little closer to Blaise, so the blond couldn't hear him. He heard Blaise give a small chuckle as they walked past him. He bit his lip as the shivers came back down his spine. When the trio was out of sight he quickly ran on the balls of his feet the rest of the way to the tower.

When he closed the Tower door he slid down it with a small sigh. He looked into the common room to see Mione, Ron, and Nev still awake. "Hey," He said as he got up and walked over to his chair in front of the fireplace. He looked over at them and saw one of the cubs, a small Bobcat, laying on the couch between Ron and Neville. He looked at the cub before raising a brow at Hermione.

"Nightmare," she said softly, "About being the next one to be attacked."

Harry nodded and sat back in the seat, "Pride Elder said she would talk to the Nest Leader tomorrow morning about it and about punishments for the Ravens," he said softly, "She wants me there to give him names of the ones injured and their injuries since I'm Pride Leader. Let everyone know that I'll have result of their punishment after breakfast and that Pride Elder has dismissed all Gryffindors from classes for the day so if they needed to they can speak with her at any time."

Hermione, Ron, and Neville looked at him shocked. "She just dismissed all of the Lions from class? Can she even do that?!" Hermione asked as she moved to sit on the edge of her seat. Harry nodded and gave a small yawn.

"I think it's time for bed. Since we have tomorrow off may I suggest taking the First and Second years down to the Pit to give them some training in their Forms?" Neville said as he got up from the seat he was in, "Hermione you'll have to take her to her bed."

"I will," She said as he gathered the sleeping cub up.

"That sounds like a great idea Nev. Ron why don't you help with the Second years with me while Nev helps with the Firsts after breakfast. We'll do Second years first since it's only a review for them then the First years after that. Hermione can document everything and do the theory part of the lessons as well as heal any injuries that might come out of training," Harry said as he got up and stretched. He decided to talk to Neville about the conversation the next day once he had enough sleep to pay attention to it.

"Alright."

"Sure."

"I'll gladly help Harry."

"Then it's settled. Night all."


End file.
